criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Law
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Erin Strauss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 00:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wallace I wasn't the one who created the page. It was some unsigned user. I'm just putting in more info as I watch the episode online. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:28, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I did, but my mind tends to be fuzzy afterwards. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't do that. I'm not sure who did. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I never even heard of the rumor. Now, can you please stop asking me random questions?! I'm trying to edit the Wallace Hines article here! UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Joshua The message I left behind says it all. UnSub-Zero (talk) 10:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Anton Harris If you wish to create an article based on an unsub on the show, read other similar articles so you can learn the format of how these articles are created. The Anton Harris article you created was completely disorganized, and I did what I can to reorganize it (which wasn't really much, since I haven't seen the episode yet). Heed my advice and use other articles for a basis; this wikia has seen its share of troll users who have been creating empty articles and I really don't want to think of you as one since you're signed in. And trust me, I can get easily impatient with people who create empty articles and leave the rest of us to fill them in. This will be my first (and hopefully only) warning on the matter: if you fail to at least make a better attempt at organizing your articles according to the wikia standards, I will make a call to Mvpl to block you. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Not a really good tactic you're using there. You write in everything that you can remember about the unsub from the episode, and not just the name, victims, and appearances, but his background, how he was portrayed in the episode, his M.O., the profile the BAU gave him, and, whenever necessary, anything interesting to note. If you can't remember a sufficient amount of info about the unsub from the episode, then don't publish an article just yet until you manage to get more info. It's okay if you don't remember some info, that's what the other users are here for! But don't just leave practically 90% of the article blank and let everyone else do it for you, especially when that majority involves the more important aspects of the article. To do so will give off the impression that you're lazy, and I'm pretty sure you don't want people here to think of you that way. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Signing in There's a button on the top of your screen with the drawing of a pen writing a signature. Click it, and you've got your signature! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:16, October 17, 2013 (UTC) PAY ATTENTION! If you don't start to pay attention to the corrections - and learn from - the veteran editors make to your own edits, or worse, you discard the messages I left with MY edits, you'll get a block for your troubles - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:14, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Recurring vs Minor Characters For starters: the templates where made years ago, when nobody could guess how this show was going to evolve. The Minor Character template is used for Recurring Characters too because in both cases the same information is needed, and making a new template wasn't worth the effort. Recurring: someone who appears through the series, in different plots/cases. Minor: think Notable, someone who plays a big part in an episode - or couple of them, if the ep is a 2 hours on ala "Hit" and "Run", - without being the Unsub. In the corresponding portal, you can see who's in each category, and seeing them, will help you understand the differences. BUT one thing is for sure, nobody can belong to both! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Tell Mvpl that, not me. It's not my duty to take care of the vandals. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :It's not a vandal, those edits make sense - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Director's articles I'm really glad to see you filling gaps in areas nobody has touched for a very long time, but should have been. Just one thing about those articles, try to polish them using Felix Enriquez Alcalá's article, - another CM director, - as an example of how to format and place the information, so all match. Thanks! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:00, October 29, 2013 (UTC) STUBS Never, ever again open stubs articles in this wiki. Never! If you start something, do your best to finish it. Otherwise the only thing you accomplish is forcing others to leave whatever they're doing to remedy the mess you've left behind, and that's something that I'm NOT going to allow. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have seen your attempt to fill up the Anne Dudek article. NOT GOOD ENOUGH. It still leaves too much empty space for other users to edit. Do something like this again, and I will make a call for your blocking! UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh. But I do hope you heed Mvpl's advice and do better next time you decide to create an article. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:50, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :::If you have computer problems, best thing is to use this: User:Lord Law/Sandbox; open that page, right now is nothing, but hit create and start using it to save your unfinished articles, that page is only yours, nobody will say anything about what you keep there. Once they're complete, or close to be, IN SOURCE MODE, select and copy the whole thing, open the new, definitive article, and IN SOURCE MODE TOO, paste what you have. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Chats No, I'm not going to activate the chat feature any time soon. For once, nobody here I trust to moderate them has the free time to do so. But more important, the theme of this wiki - or better said, the Criminal Minds premise - already attracts a big enough number of trolls/killers' lovers, no way I'm going to expose us to more of that if I've the means to avoid it. And PLEASE, sign your comments on users talk pages appropriately (there's a button in the editing bar)! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:49, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: So-called important message If you wanna prank someone, a user's talk-page is NOT the place to do it. This is a serious matter here. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Chats. Still the answer is no. Just so you know where I come from and why that answer: today I've had to ban 3 trolls, all of which were playing in real life criminals articles acting even worse than said criminals ever did in their lives. This happens every. single. day. No way I'm going to expand their playing field and giving myself (I would still be the responsible party as admin) more work, no way! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:09, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: David Gore Yes. Now, unless you can find really good similarities between Gore and any unsub on the show, then the page has to go. As for the bio, it was obviously copy-and-pasted from IMDB, maybe with some trivial edits. And for your signature, just use four of these: ( ~ ) If that won't work, click the button marked 'Signature', but you need to be in Visual Mode first before you can do that. Either method should do the trick just fine. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:22, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :So? You don't copy-and-paste and remove links! That's not how we work things here. You're gonna have to deal with it, otherwise you'll have to face a ban. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:47, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Uhhhhh...CM Wiki Rules? UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC)